1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a device and method for stereoscopic image printing which can form a stereoscopic image, which is adaptable to parallax between inputted images, on a lenticular lens sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known to stereoscopically display images which are picked up from a plurality of viewpoints via a lens-shaped sheet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-098830 discloses types of lenticular sheets being selected by a user or based on lens resolution.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-346226 discloses a technology to convert a stereo image to a multi-viewpoint image based on a parallax map.